


SlipperyTimesInShowersPS.RIPGILBERT

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically shower sex and fluff, give it a try :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	SlipperyTimesInShowersPS.RIPGILBERT

Clarke groaned into her pillow as the bed covers were pulled of her, the cold air swept in, harsh on her bare legs.  
She flinched at this and attempted to seek warmth but instead rolled off the bed.

Hearing Lexa laughing at her behind her, she rolled her eyes and huffed.  
"Clarke, you need to get up." Lexa told her.

"Whyyyy" she whined.

"Because we gotta get ready, we promised Raven that she could come over here today so she wouldn't be left suffering from listening to her best friend have sex all day - remember?"

A silence followed.

"Baby?" Lexa said.

"Our carpet smells of ham." Clarke announced.

"Ohh, that must've been Gilbert - bless his lil' soul."

Clarke sat up now and turned to face Lexa.

"Who da fuq is Gilbert?" she asked.

"Gilbert is my ham sandwich, well was my ham sandwich." Lexa admitted, a sad, pouty expression on her face.  
Snorting with laughter at how much of a cute idiot her girlfriend is, Clarke climbed to her feet and headed to the bathroom, Lexa following her.

Lexa turned the shower on then removed what little layers she was wearing, before brushing her teeth.  
As she brushed her teeth, Clarke stood behind her pulling faces in the mirror.

It wasn't long till toothpaste was everywhere and she was spluttering with laughter.  
Clarke also stripped down before brushing her teeth, one of the Lexa's habits she had adopted.  
By now her girlfriend was in the shower behind her, she blushed as she attempted to not stare in the mirror at the drops of water running down her toned body.

Lexa caught her eye in the mirror and smirked, "I think it's cute you still blush over things like that even though we've seen eachother naked a bunch of times now."

She shrugged.

"You can join me if you want to, princess." 

Clarke was taken aback by the offer, kinda confused at what exactly Lexa was insinuating. 

"To shower?" she asked, gingerly.

Lexa grinned, "That too."

"Too?"

Rolling her eyes Lexa held out her hand to Clarke, "We can just shower if that's what you want, but either way it'd save time if you shower with me."  
Clarke looked into Lexa's piercing green eyes before taking her hand and climbing in with her.

At first, the shower remained innocent - them both washing each others hair and occasionally sharing short kisses.  
But when the time came to wash their bodies, Clarke was surprised at how much Lexa's hands even just grazing her body affected her...Even more so when Lexa's body was pressed up against her back.

She decided it was due to the heat and steaminess of the shower.  
Lexa turned her around so she could kiss her, but pulled back before she did so.

"Are you cold? I can turn the temperature up." 

Clarke blinked, "Wha?"

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not cold."

Lexa's eyes dropped down to Clarke's chest before looking into her eyes with a smirk, "Uh are you sure princess?"  
Clarke's eyes widened as she followed Lexa's gaze, her face turning red with embarrassment once she realized what she was talking about.

A few minutes later, this moment had been forgotten - or so she thought.  
Lexa however, was now trailing her hand down Clarke's back and starting to place gentle kisses on her neck.

The lower her hand went, the more passionate and harder the kisses became.  
Clarke tried to not to react, desperate not to embarrass herself further.

But when Lexa firmly grabbed her ass, her breath stilled and she knew Lexa noticed this by the smirk she could feel against her skin.

"Do you want to get out now and go get breakfast?" Lexa mumbled into her ear.

"No, I'd rather eat you out instead tbh." she admitted, this information making Lexa swallow.

"Awesome." 

Now that she was sure Clarke wanted this, Lexa wasted no time in pushing Clarke up against the tiled shower wall and kissing her as her hands roamed her body.  
Clarke gasped as her back hit the wall and almost let out a moan from the lust she could see in Lexa's eyes.

When they broke apart from the passionate kiss, Lexa slid her hand around Clarke's waist and let her other hand wander down to Clarke's inner thigh as she lowered her lips to her neck.

"Baby, d'you want - "

"Please." Clarke murmured.

Lexa gently entered Clarke, only using one finger at first until she felt how wet Clarke was, then she added another.

By now, Clarke was an impatient mess.  
The still fingers inside her not really doing anything for her other than tease her.

"Lexa." she urged, her voice full of thirst.

Lexa finally started to pump her fingers inside of her, her fingers curling in just the right angle and brushing against the spot Clarke wanted touched most.

Using her other hand, she made sure she gave Clarke's breasts equal attention.   
At the brutal pace Lexa was going, Clarke wasn't sure she'd even last another minute.

Lexa watch her grow increasingly close to the point of release, then pulled out.  
The loss of contact made her let out a needy, frustrated whine.

"What're you doi-" Clarke was cut off when Lexa's fingers entered her again, this time at an even better angle than before and Lexa's thumb was now tracing gentle circles around her clit.  
"Oh fuck." she gasped.  
Lexa sped up the speed of her fingers and gradually gave more contact to her clit.

Clarke let out a breathy,"Lexa" before she came.  
Watching Clarke cum was one of Lexa's favourite things, she watched the release fill Clarke's face, the way her body shuddered with pleasure and the way she moaned her name.

After she recovered from her orgasm, Clarke attempted to switch places and press Lexa up against the wall instead but she resisted.  
Clarke looked at her, confused until Lexa dropped to her knees and lifted one of Clarke's legs over her shoulder.

Obvousily she had been caught in the moment and hadn't really thought that action through because due to gravity and mainly Clarke's poor balance, Clarke immediately lost her footing and slipped.

She hit the floor of the bathtub and lay practically on top of Lexa, the next minute was filled with them both locking eyes before beginning to laugh uncontrollably.   
After she managed to catch her breath she asked,"What the fuck was that Lex?"

Lexa just shook her head in disbelief of what had just happened.  
"I don't even know, are you okay though?"

"Well my ass hurts but yeah."

"I can kis-" 

"Lexa, shut the fuck up." 

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's sheepish expression.  
"Now that we're down here though, in a more REALISTIC position - please continue."

She didn't need to ask twice.  
Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's thighs as she lowered her head to Clarke's cunt.

Running her hands through the back of Lexa's hair as Lexa did her thing, it took only a few minutes for her to cum - moaning Lexa's name through breathless gasps as she did.

Climbing to her feet, she pulled Lexa up before dragging her out of the shower.  
"I'll return the favour in a less slipperly, safer place." she told her with a wink as she led her to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> c: idek


End file.
